


I’m Here For You, That’s All That Matters

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, post-book 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Asami Sato is now in charge of Future Industries, following her father's imprisonment due to his work with Amon. She has also begun a secret romance with Korra and as such, the two often make time to see each other. Today, however, Korra drops in very unexpectedly. (Korrasami, Fluff, Canon)





	I’m Here For You, That’s All That Matters

Asami Sato sat in her office at the headquarters of Future Industries, looking over some documents. She hated having to deal with all of this legal bullcrap, but in order for her company's merger with NomuraTech to go through, she would have to deal with the paperwork. Normally, she had her assistants and lawyers deal with it, but in this instance, she had no choice but to look everything over herself to make sure that the NomuraTech guys weren't ripping her off.

Everything depended on this merger for Asami. Ever since her father had been roped into the recent crisis with the Equalists and taken to jail for his crimes against the state, Asami had been thrust into a position of leadership in the company, and it was more frustrating than it sounded.

The stock prices were down and the news that her father had been designing weapons of war for the Equalists had gone public, both factors meant that Asami had to try and turn things around for the company as quickly as she could to save her family's legacy.

She then sighed and held her head in her hands. "Goddamnit, dad," she murmured.

As Asami set back to her work, hoping to have these papers read within the hour so she could return home for some peace, she suddenly heard a loud thud on the wall behind her, like something had just slammed into it at high speed.

"What the spirits?!" Asami exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise. She quickly got up and moved to the nearby window, trying to see what had made the noise.

Was it a Humming Pigeon? Maybe a Turtle Duck that had lost its way?

Surely enough, Asami had her answer.

Clinging to the top of the ledge above the window was the familiar form of a certain girl from the Southern Water Tribe, wearing a pale blue top with a furry pair of pants and her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, Asami!" Korra called to her, her voice slightly muffled by the window. "Could you let me in?"

Asami sighed. Korra was an utter dork, and yet she was in love with her. "Hang on." The Asian girl reached up with her arm, opening up the window.

Korra then leapt inside, putting the glider pole behind her back. "Thanks." She then wiped her brow. "I was starting to get a bit worried out there."

"How did you even get there anyway?" Asami asked, dumbfounded. "And don't give me the 'I'm the Avatar' excuse."

Korra blushed sheepishly and gestured to the pole in her arm. "Tenzin let me borrow one of his old air gliders, for me to practice my air-bending with. Turns out, I need a bit more practice with flying."

Asami sighed. "At least you didn't crash through the window. I'm already struck for cash enough as it is."

Korra looked down, doing a pouty face. "Sorry."

Asami then realised she sounded harsh, which she never meant to be around Korra. "It's okay." She walked over and gave the smaller girl a hug. "It means a lot you came to see me."

"I'd be a terrible girlfriend if I didn't," Korra stated, smiling.

Asami blushed. "Korra, you can't say that out loud."

"Why not?" Korra argued. "I mean, you're the only one here right?"

"Yes but," Asami gave up. "Never mind." For the past few months since the defeat of Amon, Korra and Asami had begun a secret relationship.

It started when Asami was about to leave Air Temple Island and go back to the city to take over her father's company again. Korra had offered to spend the night with her, to be her company.

One thing had led to another and before long, the two admitted deep held feelings for each other.

Both of them agreed that with Asami as head of the biggest corporation in the world and Korra as the avatar, it would be dangerous to take their relationship public. So they kept it secret, from their friends, from everyone.

They often met in times like this, where they were both alone, and where no one would suspect them. After all, the rest of the city knew they were friends and the lines between platonic and romantic would often be blurred.

Korra then looked over at Asami's desk, gazing at the papers with her beady blue eyes. "Hey, what's all this stuff about?" She inquired, eyeing the documents.

"My latest attempt to save this company," Asami informed her. "I'm going to buy another company, and hopefully the profits from that will help keep Future Industries afloat."

"Sounds complicated," Korra remarked. "But then again, I never could understand this sort of mumbo-jumbo. In fact, I'm pretty sure none of my past lives did."

Asami giggled. "I could teach it you."

"And risk being bored?" Korra wondered. "Pass." She then frowned. "And you look stressed as hell." She looked into her girlfriend's emerald eyes. "Have you been sleeping okay?"

"Yes, I've been getting my rest," Asami insisted. "Well, not as much as I'd like but-"

"You know what you need, babe," Korra stated. "A breath of fresh air, a chance to get out of this damn office."

"Korra, I can just open a window," Asami replied.

"That isn't the same," Korra told her, picking up her glider. "Come on, I'm taking you out."

"On that?" Asami felt nervous. If Korra was as bad at flying as she said she was, a flight on that glider could be quite perilous.

"Yeah, duh," Korra confirmed.

The Asian girl swallowed deeply as Korra extended the glider's wings, holding it on her muscular back.

"Climb on," Korra instructed.

Asami nodded and climbed onto the back of the glider, holding onto the frame tightly. "You sure you can fly this thing?"

"Oh yeah," Korra insisted. "I mean, I've been doing it for hours now."

Asami groaned. "Oh boy."

Korra then grinned. "Hang onto your socks!"

Korra then charged out of the window with Asami on her back, her girlfriend screaming as they took the skies thanks to Korra's air-bending.

xXx

 

After the most perilous flight in the history of human flight, Korra finally landed her glider with Asami on her back. "The Avatar has landed," she stated with a hint of pride.

Asami climbed off Korra's back, very dizzy and her hair in a complete mess from being blown in the wind. "Never take me on that deathtrap again."

Korra smirked. "You know you liked it."

Asami then took a moment to see where they were. "Where are we?"

The two of them had landed in a forest clearing, in the middle of the park at the centre of Republic City. It seemed like no one else was there, nor was there a sign that they were still in the city at all, aside from the tops of the buildings vaguely on the horizon.

"This is my little quiet spot," Korra told her, creating a chair with her earth-bending to sit on. "I come here to meditate when the kids at the air temple are being a bit too... excited."

Asami smiled. "It's a beautiful spot. You must feel very spiritual being here."

Korra nodded. "I do. It's so peaceful and serene. No one ever seems to come here and honestly, I'm thankful for that. Being the avatar and a pro-bender means you don't exactly get a lot "me" time."

"Well, this park is big," Asami remarked. She then sat on the grass by Korra. "I can see why you brought me here. I'm already feeling relaxed. No work, no stress… just this beautiful place." She looked at the avatar, dead in her beautiful eyes. "And you."

"You want me to go get you something to eat?" Korra offered. "There's this hot dog stand just behind those trees. They give me discount for being such a regular customer."

Asami giggled. "No thanks. I'm not really hungry."

"Okay." Korra then lay beside Asami, holding her hand and looking up at the sky with her. "Hey, Asami, do you think this will last? Us I mean?"

"I think so," Asami admitted. "I mean, we've gotten so close these past few months."

"Me too," Korra replied. "But at the same time, I'm worried. I screwed up with Mako, and I got Bolin upset. What's gonna happen with you?"

Asami looked at her. "Nothing bad will happen with us, Korra. Have faith in that. The third time is always the lucky charm, remember?"

Korra sighed. "Okay, thank you Asami."

Asami then gave her beloved Avatar a kiss. "I love you so much, Korra. Never forget that, in this life and whatever your next one is."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Sato," Korra replied, smiling at her girlfriend with happiness in her heart. "Besides, the way I'm feeling, I think I could live forever."

Asami chuckled. "Korra, you can't live forever."

Korra sighed. "I want to though." She held Asami's hand tight. "Because I never want to leave you."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Haven't done these gals in a while, so here have some fluff!


End file.
